Finding the Killer
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva find a baby at a crime scene and they both have to take care of it? Tiva. Crossed slightly with J.A.G.
1. Chapter 1

**I now have a new story! I hope you like it. By the way it's a J.A.G. Xover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the baby and the other little girl, and the vic's house. If I did own NCIS…Jenny wouldn't have died and Ziva would never have gone to Somalia.**

"Gear up!" Gibbs said coming into the bullpen.

"What've we got boss?" Tony DiNozzo said grabbing his back- pack.

"A dead Petty Officer." He replied. They arrived to the scene a short while later.

"You got a T.O.D. Duck?" Gibbs asked the M.E.

"5 hours ago Jethro."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said before going to process more of the scene.

"Boss!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs said going to the back bedroom.

"What do you want us to do with it?" DiNozzo asked nodding to the baby he'd been forced to hold.

"Who's is it?" Gibbs asked.

"She is the victim's daughter." Ziva said coming into the bedroom where the other agents were.

"Did you find out her name?" Gibbs questioned.

"Madelynn." Ziva responded.

"What do we do?" Tony asked again.

"Take her back to NCIS DiNozzo."

"But-"

"Now." Gibbs barked before going to find McGee. As he walked away, the baby started crying. Tony looked at her bewildered. Ziva rolled her eyes took the baby from him, and calmed her down.

"You go with him David!" They heard him say.

**So, review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I won't be writing another chapter. Why?**

**One, I want reviews, story alerts only get you so far, I want to know how you like it.**

**Two, I can't find my flashdrive.**

**Thanks, **

**Oldmoviewatcher**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I DID NOT FIND MY FLASH DRIVE! BUT! I found the next best thing. My notebook that has the original draft of the story in it. Now you have the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Where'd you learn to calm babies down?" Tony asked Ziva as he drove back to NCIS.

"I would calm my sister down when my mother would fight with Eli." Ziva said to him. Noticing the affect the conversation was having on his partner, he decided to change it.

"Did you ever find out who the mom was?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva said, "I did find out that Madelynn has a sister." She said as they got out of the car and took Madelynn and her carseat to the elevator.

"Did you get a name?" Tony asked as they got out of the elevator.

"I think it is MaKayla." Ziva said as Tony placed the baby and the carrier on Ziva's desk. Suddenly she started crying. Tony stared at Madelynn.

"She's hungry." Ziva replied trying not to laugh at her partner.

"Do we have any food for her?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure. I brought her diaper bag, you can look in there." Ziva said as she picked up the baby and tried to calm her so she wouldn't disturb the other NCIS workers.

"I found some baby food." Tony said.

"We'll have to feed it to her." Ziva said. Tony got a spoon from the bag and took a jar of the food out. Ziva placed Madelynn back in her carrier and began to feed her. The baby opened her mouth willingly.

"I wanna try!" Tony said after he watched Ziva feed Madelynn for a bit.

"She is not a toy Tony." Ziva said handing him the spoon.

"She won't eat." Tony said looking at Ziva.

"Try making a noise." Ziva suggested.

"Like an airplane or something?"

"Yes." She said.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Tony replied.

"Do you want her to eat or not?" Ziva asked.

"Fine." Tony said. A little later, the jar was put up and the baby was sleeping.

"Aww!" Tony and Ziva heard someone say, "She's so cute!" The two agents looked up.

"Shh Abby. We just put her to sleep." Ziva said.

"Where's Gibbs and McGoo?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs is with Ducky." Abby said, "Timmy is-"

"Right here." McGee said coming in.

**I meant to say, at a certain point I'll need my flash for the chapters, so at that point in time, I will have either found my flash or will stop posting for a bit. Hopefully it's the first choice! We'll see. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THanks for the reviews, I enjoyed them.**

"Jethro!" Ducky said when the other man came into autopsy, "I was just about to call you."

"You found anything on the vic?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. I found she died from blunt force trauma to the head instead of the gunshot."

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs said walking out of the room. He went up to the bull pen.

"You find anything on Petty Officer Coates?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony said, "She worked at J.A.G." Gibbs looked at McGee.

"You're coming with me." He said. McGee grabbed his jacket and was about to leave, when Gibbs' phone went off.

"Yeah Abs?" He asked. A few seconds later he shut the phone. "DiNozzo, David! Go to the lab." The partners watched as McGee and Gibbs left.

"We should probably get down there." Tony said.

"Yeah." Ziva said.

**I know it's short, but that's what you get. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter!**

Tony and Ziva went down to Abby's lab.

"Wha'do ya got Abby?" Tony asked when he and Ziva got down there.

"I found a match to the hair found on Petty Officer Coates' clothing." Abby said.

"Who's is it?" Tony asked.

"One Sam Morrin." Abby said. They turned when they heard another ding on the computer.

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, you know that girl you thought was the vic's daughter?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"She's not." Abby said, "She's Commander, now Colonel Harmon Rabb's daughter."

"Where'd you get Makayla's DNA?" Ziva asked.

"Her hair was on the body as well." Abby said.

"Madelynn?" Ziva asked.

"She's the vic's daughter." Abby answered. As if on cue, the baby started crying. Ziva went to pick up the child.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said. Ziva got Madelynn's carrier.

"Thanks for baby- sitting Abby." Ziva said.

"Anytime Ziva!" Abby replied.

**I want you to know, this will be the second to last chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually haven't been able to find my flash drive...so, I'm going to write the next chapter like I said, but have decided instead of stopping I'll just re- do the rest of the story. I remember random bits of what was on my flash, so we'll see how it goes.**

"Hey McGoo, do me a favor." Tony said walking into the bullpen.

"Yeah?" McGee asked.

"Look up a Sam Morrin for me." He said.

"Sure." McGee said. He stopped, "You find anything?" He asked.

"You know the other kid in the photo of the vic and Madelynn?"

"Yeah."

"It's not her kid." Tony said.

"Who's is it?" Gibbs asked coming in.

"Captain Harmon Rabb." Ziva said coming in with Madelynn on her hip.

"I thought Abby said it was Colonel?" Tony asked her.

"She read it wrong. He's a captain, his wife is a Colonel." Ziva said. Gibbs looked at both of them before speaking again.

"Go talk to Captain Rabb." He said to the two agents.

"What about Madelynn?" Tony asked.

"We'll take care of her." Gibbs said. Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Go!" Gibbs said. Ziva handed the baby to Gibbs and she and Tony left to talk to the Rabbs.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be shorter than the previous one. Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own J.A.G. or any of its characters. That (again) belongs to Belisarius Productions.**

"You're really good with Madelynn." Tony said to Ziva as he drove to the Rabb's home.

"Thank- you. You are not bad with her yourself." Ziva said. Tony smiled.

"Ya know, ever since Jeanne-"

"Tony, stop." Ziva said, "You do not have t-"

"Yeah Ziva. I do." Tony said, "Ever since Jeanne left, I felt like I wanted something more, like a family or something." Ziva soaked in what he had just said to her.

"Ziva?" Tony said. She was brought out of her thoughts.

"There is the house." Ziva said pointing to it. Tony parked the car, and they got out.

"You ready?" Tony said as they walked up the steps to the front door.

"Yes. You?" She asked.

"Yep." He said. She knocked on the door. A woman with dark brown hair, dark eyes, and in her mid to late thirties answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey Mac!" A man slightly taller than 6ft said coming toward his wife, "I couldn't get ahold of-" He stopped.

"Agnet DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Commander Rabb." Tony said.

"Harm." He said, "What happened?" He asked.

"Your daughter has been kidnapped." Ziva said, "Can we come in and ask a few questions?" The couple led the agents inside.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to say, this chapter will be longer than the former. Thanks for the reviews and comments are welcome, as will be indicated after the chapter.**

"How long ago was she kidnapped?" Mac asked.

"About six hours ago." Tony said, "Is there a reason she was over at Jennifer Coates' house last night?" He said after the couple could process the information.

"What does Jen have do with this?" Mac said.

"She's the victim in a murder investigation." Tony said, "I take it you were close to her?"

"Yes." Harm said, "She's MaKayla's godmother. We're Madelynn's." He said.

"She babysat Kale last night." Mac said, "She insisted we take a night for ourselves." There was a slight pause.

"Do you mind if I search your daughter's room?" Tony asked the couple.

"No." Harm said, "I'll take you to it." The two men got up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mac asked Ziva after the guys had left.

"That would be nice." Ziva said as she followed Mac to the kitchen. Ziva looked at some of the pictures on the refrigerator. Mac noticed her looking at one in particular.

"That's Kaley with Madelynn, Jen's daughter." Mac said giving Ziva a cup of tea. "Madelynn's okay isn't she? She wasn't taken?" Mac asked.

"No." Ziva said, "She's with us at N.C.I.S." Mac let out a sigh of relief.

"I noticed Jen was not married when we were checking the house." Ziva said.

"No. She was divorced. She never told him about Maddie." Mac said.

"What was her ex- husband's name?" Ziva asked.

"Sam Morrin." Mac said. The women turned to see the guys coming in the kitchen.

"You ready?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Yes." She said. "Thank- you." Ziva told Mac while she gave her the cup back.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Did you find anything from her room?" Ziva asked when she and Tony were in the car.

"Not really. Her room looked like a normal three- year old's. Messy."

"That is any child's room, Tony." Ziva said.

"Did you find anything?"

"Sam Morrin was Jennifer Coates ex- husband." Ziva said to him.

"That's a good thing to know." Tony said as he kept his eyes on the road. His phone rang.

"Ziva can you answer that?" He asked as he tried to weave through traffic.

"Hello?" Ziva said. She paused, "Thank- you McGee." She said.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"They found Sam Morrin. He's not far from here." Ziva said, "Take this exit." She told him before finishing, "They wanted us to be there in case MaKayla was there." Ziva said.

"Alright." Tony said as he got on the exit.

**Tell me how it was, good or bad. And...**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's short, but next chapter WILL be longer.**

Tony and Ziva finally got to the crime scene. They got out of the car to find Gibbs and McGee not there.

"You wanna go inside and see if he's there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Ziva said. Slowly and quietly Ziva made her way to the back of the building. She got inside and heard a noise. Going toward it, she only found Tony.

"They're gone." They said in unison. Ziva called McGee and told them to head back to NCIS. Tony and Ziva got in teh car and went back as well.

"I'm getting used to you with a kid Ziva." Tony said once they were back at work. Ziva laughed.

"She will be gone soon enough." Ziva said to him.

"Not that soon." Gibbs said coming in, "You two are protection detail until this case is closed." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Your place or mine?" Ziva asked.

"Yours. Mine looks like MaKayla Rabb's." Tony said.

"I did not picture you as one who liked the color pink and princessess." Ziva replied smiling as she put Madelynn in her carrier.

"Haha." He said.

"We should get some things for Madelynn after work." Ziva said.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Cielito Lindo." I've sung it with my sister, but that's as close as I got to owning it. Please correct any errors in my spansih at the end. Especially to where accents are placed.**

Tony and Ziva stepped into her apartment.

"We never got a crib." Tony said to Ziva as he put the bags down and she Madelynn.

"I have one here Tony." Ziva said.

"Why?" Tony asked, "Do you have a child nobody knows about?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No." She said, "It's for a child I babysit when her mother goes out."

"Sure." Tony said.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Ziva told him. She picked up Madelynn and put her in her spare room.

"She's cute when she's sleeping." Tony said coming behind her..

"She is." Ziva said. They were silent for a minute.

"What was it like growing up with siblings?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him.

"We had our share of fights." Ziva said, "It was fun, there was never an end to the chaos." Ziva said smiling. She turned back to face the child. It was silent again til Ziva spoke, "Then my mother died, and I had to take care of Tali." Tony put his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his.

"When I was little," She said, "Ima used to sing a song to me. When I was older I would sing it to Tali to calm her after Ima died."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"Cielito Lindo." Ziva laughed, "She probably shouldn't of sang it to us, but the melody was soothing."

"Why?"

"It was about a man who fell in love with a mountain woman."

"How is that bad?"

"I heard some more of the verses when I was older. It is funny now." Ziva said. She paused, "It is not like any other song for children is any better." Ziva said.

"Why did your mother sing a song to you in Spanish?"

"She was Chilean and Israeli. My grandfather was from Chile and my grandmother from Israel." Ziva replied.

"That is why you know more Chilean spanish than anything else." Tony said,

"It is late. We should get some sleep yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"I will get you some sheets from my closet." Ziva replied walking away. Tony went into the hall bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later.

"Your sheets are on the sofa." Ziva said.

"Thanks!" Tony said pulling the sheet back.

"No ay di què." Ziva said before walking into her room.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all those that reviewed. For the record, this'll be another fluffy chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Good night my Angel." **

A little girl walked into a room to see a girl of about eleven crying.

"Ziva?" The child asked, "Where is Ima?" Ziva looked down at her two- year- old sister.

"She is with the angels Tatelah." Ziva replied. Tali looked at her sister, the child's eyes wide. Tali' started crying. Ziva picked up her sister and sat her on her lap.

"Shh," Ziva soothed. She started singing to her. Suddenly, the child started crying harder.

Ziva woke up once she realized she was listening to Madelynn crying. She got up to get her. Walking down the hall she heard a voice singing softly. Ziva looked inside the room and saw Tony singing a lullaby to her.

"Good- night my angel now it's time to dream, and..." Tony sang on. She watched him interact with the baby for a bit. Finally, ZIva turned and went to bed.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, I know last chapter was short, but this'll be short as well.**

Tony woke up to see Ziva sitting in the kitchen feeding Madelynn.

"Hi." Ziva said when she saw him.

"Hey." Tony said. He looked at Madelynn, "Hey Mad." He said. The child smiled.

"Mo!" The child said staring at Ziva. Ziva fed the child more of the food.

"She can talk?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Ziva said, "We never saw her enough yesterday to hear her say anything. Ziva's phone rang. She answered it.

"Yeah...I will...Bye." Ziva said.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs." Ziva said, "We've got another body."

"Okay. Get ready, I'll deal with Madelynn." Tony said. Ziva grinned.

"Thanks." She said. An hour later, Tony and Ziva were at the crime scene. They were told to bag and tag. The two agents were doing their job when Ziva saw the body. She stopped.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I knew her." Ziva said, "She is my neighbor, JoAnn Carson. I babysit for her daughter."

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a new (longer) chapter. Hope you like it...**

Ziva stared at the screen of her computer. She turned when she saw Tony and McGee coming in with a toddler. She got up from her desk. The child looked at Ziva, her eyes wide. Tony let her down and ran to the other agent.

"Zia!" The child said. Ziva picked her up.

"Hi tatelah." Ziva said. She looked at Tony, "Thank- you." She said. Gibbs came in to see the agents standing there.

"Tony, what did you get?" The older agent asked.

"McGee took the the evidence down to Abby."

"Do you want to color?" Ziva asked the three- year- old. The child nodded.

"Tony," Ziva said, "Can she use your desk?"

"Yeah." Tony said. Ziva placed the child in the seat and let her color. Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked at the three- year- old sitting there.

"Can I tell you later?" She asked. He nodded his consent and walked up to the director's office. Tony sat on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"How were you able to get her here?" Ziva asked.

"The babysitter found that we were investigating a homicide and she freaked." Tony said, "She left not long after that." They went back to watching the child color.

"Can we keep her?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her.

"If Gibbs let's us." Tony said. His cell phone rang.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked a minute later.

"Abby. She's got some evidence." Tony said, "You wanna come?"

"No. I don't want Ariel seeing her mother's pocessions lying on a table." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony said getting up. Ziva went over to the child.

"What are you coloring?" Ziva asked.

"It's me and Mummy!" Ariel said. Ziva smiled.

"Who is that there?" Ziva asked pointing to something on the picture.

"Sam." Ariel said.

"Who is Sam?"

"Mummy's boyfwend." Ariel said wrinkling her nose. Gibbs came in a few minutes later.

"You and DiNozzo are taking Ariel until the case is over." He said.

"Okay." Ziva said. She called Tony and told him.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked him.

_"Yeah. Are you coming down here?" _He asked.

"Yes." She said.

_"Okay. See you in a minute."_ He said. He hung up his phone. Abby looked at him. He smiled.

"How would you like it if there was another little kid running around N.C.I.S.?" Tony asked. Abby eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you two-" Abby stopped when Ziva came by.

"Are we what?" Ziva asked Tony.

"I asked her how she'd like another kid running around the building." Tony said, "Now she thinks we're together or something." Ziva laughed.

"No Abby. We are taking JoAnn Carson's three- year- old daughter." Ziva said. The agent turned to see Ariel wasn't behind her.

"Ariel?" Ziva said. The three adults turned to see Ariel over by Madelynn.

"This is Madelynn." Tony said going over to the child.

"Madwynn." The child repeated. The adults laughed.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for any reviews I got. This is going to be a lot shorter, but it'll seem longer. By the way, Ziva may be a twinge OoC.**

Tony and Ziva headed back to the bullpen to find Gibbs and McGee sitting at their desks.

"Where're the girls?" McGee asked.

"With Abby." Tony said.

"Gibbs, can I tell you what I found on Sam Morrin?" Ziva asked.

"Go ahead." Gibbs replied.

"He's originally from England and was a former friend of JoAnn Carson's." Ziva said, "He moved to America a couple years ago and met the Rabb's. He was their realator."

"I knew all that Zi. What else do you have for me."

"He was dating JoAnn Carson." Ziva said.

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes." Ziva sighed. She handed the picture Ariel had drawn to Gibbs.

"This is a three- year- old's drawing." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, but Ariel said his name was Sam." Ziva said, "And, I think I saw him one day when I went to pick up Ariel. He was at the door when I went to take her to my place." Gibbs stared at her.

"Ziva, I think you need to go home." He said. Ziva stared at her boss, her mouth open.

"What?" Ziva asked, her voice a little higher, "No! I know it is him!" Ziva cried. Tony put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"This case has hit too close to home with you. You need to go home. Take the girls. I don't want them seeing anything, especially Ariel." Gibbs said. Ziva was about to respond again to what her boss was telling her when Tony stopped her.

"You've had a hard day." He said, "Besides, we should probably stock up on food. You are running low."

"That is _not_ helpful Tony." Ziva hissed. She glared at Gibbs before grabbing her purse and getting the girls.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before you read, I wanted to say, "No I did not fall off the face of the earth. The internet service I have is weird, so I haven't been able to write." This is another fluffy chapter. Enjoy! (Those who are still reading this).**

Tony came into the apartment to hear the sound of a pots banging. He stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Zi-" Tony said. She turned around and glared at him.

"Still mad?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes." She said banging the pot against the base of the sink. They were silent again for a little while. Ziva sighed and sat down in the chair across from Tony. He reached out for her hand and she took it.

"It'll be over soon. Has Ariel said anything?" He asked.

"No." Ziva said, "I hope she will not for a while."

"The girls asleep?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. She got up to put the pot away. A few minutes later, Ariel came running into the room screaming.

"Zia!" The child screamed. Ziva picked her up.

"Shh, what is it Tatelah?" She asked.

"I had dweam Mummy died!" The child said whimpering. Ziva stroked the child's hair and hugged her.

"Shh," Ziva said, "Do you want me to help you go back to sleep?" The child nodded.

"Hey Zi?" Tony asked. Ziva turned.

"You can get through this. I'm here if you need me." He said. Ziva smiled as she went to put the little girl to bed. Tony drained the water in Ziva's sink, got in his pajamas, and went to bed.

"Tony." He heard someone say. He turned over.

"Tony!" The person said again. He opened his eyes to see Ziva.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"Can I sleep here too? Ariel takes up the whole bed." Ziva said.

"Yeah." Tony said moving over. She got under the sheets.

"What'd you tell her?" Tony asked.

"I told her that JoAnn was with the angels." Ziva said.

"Do we want to take Ariel to work with us?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs gave me the week off remember?" Ziva said angrily. She exhaled, "I will take care of the girls." Ziva said. A few minutes later, Ziva looked at Tony.

"Good- night." Ziva told him. She buried herself in the covers before mumbling, "And thank- you." Tony smiled before going to sleep himself.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, longer chapter! Yay! Everybody's happy! **

Ziva and Tony woke up to find a pair of eyes staring at them.

"Zia?" The child asked, "I'm hungwy." Ziva sat up.

"Come here." She said. The child climbed up.

"What would you like?" Ziva asked.

"Pancakes!" The child replied.

"Pancakes?" Ziva said. She looked at the child, "Agent DiNozzo makes good pancakes." The three- year- old's eyes widened. Ziva went on, "If you ask nicely, maybe he will make them for you." Ariel looked at Tony.

"Pwease?" She asked. Tony smiled.

"Sure." He said getting up.

"Yay!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Shh," Ziva said, "We will wake Madelynn." The child nodded as she put her finger to her lips, mimicking the agent. Ziva watched as Ariel darted off to help Tony. A few minutes later, Ziva came into the kitchen with Madelynn on her hip. She put the baby in the highchair.

"Does Madewynn want any pancakes?" Ariel asked Ziva as the adult took some baby food from the fridge.

"No. She will not be able to eat pancakes for a little while." Ziva said shutting the door of the refrigerator.

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"Her teeth are not all in yet." Ziva said opening the jar of baby food.

"Oh." Ariel said as she got off of the stool she was standing on. The child watched Ziva feed Madelynn.

"Zia?" The child asked. "What does that taste like?"

"Do you want a bite?" The agent asked. The child nodded. Ziva put a bit of the food on the spoon and let her taste it.

"It tastes like bananas!" Ariel giggled.

"They are bananas." Ziva replied.

"Can I have another bite?" Ariel asked.

"No. You have your own food." Ziva told her.

"Pancakes are ready." Tony said putting the plate of hot food on the table. Ariel sat in her seat and ate with Tony.

"I got a plate for you too Zi." Tony said.

"I will eat in a minute." Ziva replied.

"Agent 'Nozzo?" Ariel said looking up from her food, "What was your Mummy like?" Tony swallowed his food slowly before he answered.

"She was pretty." Tony started.

"Tony," Ziva said. "I think I am ready for those pancakes now." She sat down next to her partner.

"Syrup?" Ziva asked.

"Thanks." Tony said. He looked at her when she said that, conveying his real message of saving him. She smiled. Ariel watched the two of them interact.

"Is he your husband?" The child asked. Tony and Ziva stared at the child for a few minutes. Then, they looked at each other.

"No tatelah," Ziva said to the child, "Agent DiNozzo is my friend. He is helping me take care of you and Madelynn." Ariel looked at them.

"How come you two were sleeping on the couch together? Mummy said-" The child was cut off.

"Hey, Zi, I gotta go. If I'm late, Gibbs'll kill me." Tony said.

"Bye Tony. See you after work." She said.

"Bye Tony!" Ariel said.

"Dada!" A small voice said. The whole group turned to find Madelynn sitting in her chair reaching for Tony.

**Weren't expectin' that were ya? For the record, I know Ariel is three, but you have to remember kids listen in on adult's conversations **_**way**_** too much. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second to last Chapter you guys. I'm sad too. It was really fun to re- write. Enjoy!**

Tony walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said passing through. "Glad you could join us."

"Is there anything new on the case?" Tony asked McGee.

"Yeah. I found out JoAnn Carson went to school with Morrison." He said.

"Morrison's from England?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. He also knew the Rabbs." McGee said. Tony grimaced when he heard that. McGee looked at him.

"Madelynn called me 'Dada' before I left." Tony said.

"Aww!" Abby said coming in.

"Not 'aww' Abby. I'm not her father. Her father killed two women. We need to catch this guy before he-." Tony stopped when he saw the odd looks the others were giving him. "I'm in a bad mood, forgive me." He mumbled. There was silence.

"So," Abby said. "I found out something when I ran a test on JoAnn Carson's jacket."

"We already know who killed her Abs." McGee said.

"No, I found something else!"

"What?" Tony asked.

"MaKayla was with him." Abby said.

"Tony, McGee, go find him." Gibbs said coming in.

"We don't know where-" Tony was stopped by a hand against the back of his head. "Right. I'll check to see if there are any leads."

"You find anything yet?" McGee asked Tony a few hours later.

"Not yet." Tony said as he put the phone receiver down.

"I got something!" McGee said a few minutes later.

"Go find him!" Gibbs said walking in with a cup of coffee. McGee and Tony grabbed their weapons and ran to the car.

"Why would Madelynn call you 'Dada?'" McGee asked.

"I have no idea. I can't really get inside the mind of a baby." Tony said taking a sharp turn.

"I think you channeled Ziva's driving habits." McGee said rubbing his arm.

"I'm trying not to lose him." Tony said.

"Stop!" McGee yelled. Tony hit the brakes.

"I found him." McGee said pointing toward a man sitting on a bench. Tony looked at where McGee had pointed.

"McGee." Tony said. "Ziva's there."

"Where?" McGee asked.

"There." Tony said pointing to a woman pushing the swing Ariel was in.

"We can't go up there and arrest him." McGee said.

"I know." Tony said agitated. "I need to get Ziva to do it somehow." He unlocked the car door.

"She's on probation." McGee said. "She probably doesn't have her gun." Tony smiled before shutting the door. He walked to the park and made his way toward Ziva.

When she saw him she stopped pushing Ariel.

"Hey sweetheart." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She whispered in his ear.

"Morrin's here. I need you to help me arrest him."

"I am on probabtion Tony." Ziva said stepping back a little.

"That hasn't stopped you before." He said. She smirked.

"What would he be doing here? Does he want Ariel?" Ziva asked, her voice low.

"No. We think MaKayla is here with him." Tony said. "Where is Madelynn?"

"She is taking a nap in her stroller. One of the parents said she would watch her while I pushed Ariel in the swing."

"Ah." Tony said.

"How do we want to catch him?" Ziva asked as they walked to get the baby.

"I was thinking about going out to lunch first." Tony said trying to keep up the cover he'd created. He looked behind him.

"Ariel!" He yelled. There was no answer. Ziva looked at him.

"I'll get her. You get Madelynn." Tony said. She squeezed his hand before she left. He walked over to the jungle gym. She wasn't there.

"Ariel!" He said. Tony turned to see her with a little girl. He went over to the three- year- old. Once he got to her, he realized the other little girl was crying.

"Ariel." He said to her. She turned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am on my lunch break and thought I'd come and eat with you, Madelynn, and Ziva."

"Oh." The child said.

"Who's this?" Tony asked, motioning toward the little girl.

"MaKayla." The little girl replied sheepishly.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Agent DiNozzo. You can call me Tony." The child started crying again.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" He asked.

"She can't find her mummy and daddy." Ariel replied. "She says her uncle is taking care of her."

"Thank- you." Tony said. By now, Ziva had come up with Madelynn.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"MaKayla can't find her mummy and daddy." Ariel said. Ziva bent down. A man came up to the group. Tony and Ziva stood up.

"MaKayla. Remember our little talk?" He said. Ariel gasped and reached out for Tony. He picked her up.

"That's Mummy's boyfwend." She whispered. Tony stared at the child.

"Are you her uncle?" Tony asked the man.

"Yes." The man quickly replied in a thick British accent.

"We were about to go have lunch." Ziva said. "Would you and your neice like to join us?" Tony stared at her.

"Pwease?" MaKayla begged. He relented.

"Let me get her things." He replied curtly.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"You will see." Ziva replied smiling. Tony looked at the bench to see McGee chasing the man. He immediately joined in the chase.

"Why is Tony and 'Gee chasing him?" Ariel asked. Ziva turned to see them fight with him.

"Stay there." She told the two girls. Ziva ran over and tackled him.

"You mommy is cool!" MaKayla said to Ariel. Ariel gave MaKayla a confused look. A few second later, Tony and McGee came over to the girls.

"Hey guys, we have to go to mine and Ziva's work okay?" Tony said. The girls smiled.

"Hey Tony, Madelynn's crying." McGee said. Tony went over to her and took her out of the stroller.

"Madelynn!" MaKayla exclaimed. The baby stared at the girl and smiled. Ziva came back with Sam Morrin.

"I'll take the girls in your car." Ziva said.

"My car!" Tony repeated.

"My car cannot fit three children inside of it. It could barely fit Madelynn and Ariel." Ziva said.

"Fine." Tony said giving Ziva the keys. "But you're calling the Rabbs."

"Deal. Have fun with him." Ziva said nodding toward Morrin. She got the kids to the car and drove off.

**Aren't you happy? It was a long chapter. Now, for the last chapter. Hmm... let's see what's gonna happen shall we? **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, last chapter. Hopefully none of you are drastically and dramatically upset over this. It will be shorter than last chapter. Now...read!**

Tony and Ziva watched Gibbs interrogate Sam Morrin.

"Why did he not let you interrogate him?" Ziva asked.

"I was too involved in the case." Tony said quoting and mimicking Gibbs.

"We should release Abby." Ziva replied heading toward the exit.

"Don't you mean _relieve_?" Tony asked as he opened the door.

"No, I mean release." Ziva said as they walked down the hall.

"The Rabbs are getting Madelynn too, right?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. They should be here soon." Ziva replied. They stepped into the bullpen to see Abby and McGee playing with the girls.

"Zia!" Ariel yelled running up to her.

"Hello tatelah." Ziva said giving the child a hug.

"Mommy!" The adults heard MaKayla scream. Ziva turned to see the child run into her mother's arms, her father right behind them. The family went over to Madelynn. Tony stepped beside Ziva.

"You can come with me to get their things." Abby said, nodding to McGee to follow. They soon led the Rabb family to her lab.

"Where are dey going?" Ariel asked Ziva.

"Home." Ziva said.

"When I go home?" The child asked. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Ariel." MaKayla yelled. Ariel ran to her.

"Tony." Ziva said looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want to adopt her." She said.

"Adopt her?" Tony restated.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "I do not want her to be in the foster care system."

"Me niether." Tony said. "Have you asked her yet?"

"I will." Ziva said. Sarah McKenzie Rabb came up to Ziva.

"Thank- you." She said. Ziva smiled at her.

"You are welcome." Ziva replied, "Do you mind if Tony and I say good- bye to Madelynn?"

"No." The woman replied. "Go ahead." Tony and Ziva went over to Madelynn.

"Bye- bye Madelynn." Ziva replied taking the baby in her arms. Tony played with the baby a little.

"Dada!" She said. The adults laughed. Tony looked at the baby.

"I'm not Dada." Tony said. "This is Dada." He said pointing to Harmon Rabb. The man reached out for Madelynn. She went toward him.

"Bye." The Rabbs said to the team.

"Bye." They said. Ariel looked at Ziva after they left.

"Who d' I go with?" Ariel asked. Ziva bent down to Ariel's height.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Ziva said.

"Foever?" Ariel asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "Would you?" Ariel stood there a minute.

"No." She said. Ziva, crushed, stared at the child.

"I want to live wit' you and Agent 'Nozzo." She said. Ziva smiled and hugged her.

**Yeah, weak end. I will not make a sequel, so, if you want, I give you full permission to add on, just don't go rate it M or really high T, that might as well be M. **


End file.
